Talk:Jetfire (SG)
SpikeWitwicky - Is Evil Jets black, white, or Starscream-colored? B) --BZero 00:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I love EvilJets! --BZero 18:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) In the words of the late Notorious B.I.G. - Jetfire has big plans ...and possibly joining in the fate of Notorious B.I.G. will be Jets :D ANYWAY - Emperor Prime came down hard on Jets - saying in addition to getting the Ark repaired, raids were going to have to be conducted. Did you want those raids in mini-TPs? If so, it looks like right now, the 'bots are heavily overmatched with the Shockwave/Megatron tag team of justice. Was going to either say ICly, have the bots successfully make some raids on the back end to keep the tension right (because seriously - if we do another raid and all the bots get their afts handed to them, the Decepticons won't have much to overcome :)). Or I can try to add someone like Omega to even the odds. Thoughts? Spikewitwicky 16:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I'd like the raids as mini-TPs -- especially the attack on the fuel depot. (Although they can be spontaneous - "Hey, guys! Evil Autobots are rounding up neutrals in the ruins of Crystal City to send to the Smelting Pools -- any Cons want to try to interfere?") As for balance of power, talk to Prime ICly... he has plans and ideas. BIG plans when it comes to Omega, but both Omega and Metrotitan aren't ready yet... it's one more project Jetfire can be brought into oversee (as in, throw a +mechanic a day until they're at 100%, and then they'll be available). Also, next time Megs gets involved, I'll bring in Prime, not Blazter. Finally, this might be a good time for Jetfire to talk to Prime about upgrades... I'm not above Jets campaigning for some better armor, stats, and/or weapons to at least bring him up to the level of Shockwave. Sound reasonable? --BZero 17:19, January 14, 2010 (UTC) New Armor So, does Jetfire have all that clip-on red armor the toy has, now? ;) --BZero 17:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of that! Thanks again - had an awesome RP last night! SpikeWitwicky 18:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Coolcool. Me, too. Unfortunately we lost the DB back to Jan 28th, so remind me to reboost his ARM next time I'm on. (If you need it before then, let me know and I'll try to do it over my phone...) --BZero 18:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I really want to draw that "Jetfire standing triumpant over Starscream" picture now. B) And I'm tempted to buy the Coronation Starscream cape kit and see if I can make it fit on one of my Jetfire toys. B) --BZero 20:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Quote of the Night Last Night I'll have to check the log for the exact quote, but the gist of it was SG-Blurr says, "SG-Jetfire is really a Headmaster with Fail!Spike as the head." >*snerk* BTW, SpikeWitwicky -- did you want Jetfire to have escaped with Growler, or to have been captured by Evil Junks with Ultra Magnus? --BZero 14:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Statues in Iacon You so crack me up. =) --BZero 22:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC)